Enter the Light
by K.B Aleo
Summary: POV story, mainly Malik. After his father's death, Malik believes he was the killer. On a journey to repent, he goes to America, away from his family. He begins living a normal life with school and such, but what killed his father is still inside him...
1. From Darkness to Light

Enter The Light

There is a price for everything in life. Nothing is free, there is always a risk. This I learned on my own. No one taught me anything I learned except the scriptures. I learned all else on my own. The most important thing I learned was just as I said, everything in life has a price. I always knew there was a world outside the underground chambers where I remained like a prisoner. All that was missing were shackles but even then it still felt the same as a dungeon. I also always knew there was more for me in life, there was something else. No matter how badly I wanted it, it was always so far away. So I decided to sneak away. Simple, right? Just for an hour or so, and Rishid could take my place. Isis led me out against her will I knew but I wouldn't give up what could be my only chance. When I saw the outside world, I knew I could never remain underground. The urge was always strong but now it was unbreakable. Of course even a small view of the light had a price. When Isis and I returned, we found we had triggered a silent alarm. It wasn't me or Isis who payed the price, but Rishid. We found him on the ground tied up and having been whipped like a mule. He looked near death. What happened next I can sparcely remember but when I was at my full senses I saw my father up against the wall, dead.

A mysterious man came from the wall, telling me the Pharoah was coming soon. I didn't care. I could care less about the Pharoah. I nearly lost my life in servitude to him, I didn't give a damn! That's when it started. I know that I murdered my father. I don't know how I know as I remember nothing of it but I could feel it. That's when my journey started. I spent the next six years working odd jobs in Egypt, earning as much money as possible so I could by a motorbike and drive away to somewhere else. I now despised Egypt. I would pray to my father often for forgiveness. I took the Millenium Rod and kept it as a symbol of his loss. Within those six years I had grown taller. My hair was longer, down to my back. I had a purple tanktop with black pants and shoes. I also wore gold bracelets and earings, which I stole. Yes, I couldn't help it. When no one was looking I would steal such jewlery. The clothes were the only thing I bought, and the motorbike. Stealing something like that would never work.

"Malik-Sama, are you sure you want to leave?"asked Rishid. I was on my motorbike, placing my helmet on. Isis also stood there worrying. "My father died at my hands I don't want you to be near me until I've repented for it. I must leave, for now"I said. I rode off before their worry would make me hesitate. I didn't know where exactly I would go but I knew it had to be somewhere far away. That's when I spotted a boat that was stopping by. Everything after that was also a blur up to the point where I regained my memory and was on the boat. I was in a room with my motorbike and Millenium Rod leaning against the wall. I knew it was the boat because I could see the ocean from the window and little else. I walked over and put the Rod in one of my belt buckles and went out. I blocked my eyes from the sunlight when I first stepped out.

"Attention, we are arriving back at America, repeat, we are reaching back to America. Please get ready to leave"I heared from the loud speaker. During my years of service, I had learned the basics of scoiety such as schools, homes, law enforcement and such. I had learned little about other countries though, except for a tad bit about America. "Wow, this place is incredible"I said observing the buildings. Egypt wasn't even close to this level of advanced structure. The boat was in the process of stopping at the docks. Immidiately I rushed in and hopped on my motorbike. Starting it up, I rode off on the dock. People scattered away like ants about to be stepped on. I pushed my bike upwards, managing to ride it over the edge of the boat. I watched unbeleivingly the water below me, fearing I may crash but I landed safetly and continued to ride off, cheering loudly. I seemed to know English, from where I learned it I don't remember. Even if my parents knew it, they wouldn't teach it to me. I shrugged it off, making a sharp turn and racing through the roads. Cars zoomed to a hault and some nearly crashed but I was having too much fun to care. I thrust one of my arms in the air giving a big "Woo hoo!" for all to hear. I heared screams around me, and the shouting of someone. Looking behind me, I saw a man in blue uniform chasing me. I figured it to be one of those cops I've heared of. We had them in Egypt but they were dressed diffrently. He was chasing me down allright. "Better make a break for it"I said, pushing on the gas peddle. I went even faster, making another sharp turn that nearly made me crash. I saw an alley up ahead of me and got ready to turn. The cop was far behind me now but he may get a car so I couldn't risk it. I slowed down just a bit so I didn't miss the turn. I forced my weight to the side and managed to drive in. I skidded down, nearly hitting a metal fence. I hit the break just in time.

I let out a sigh and listened, no noise. I stayed quiet for a long while, hearing shouts from police and such but they never searched this alley. So stupid! Certain they were gone, I hopped back on and rode out again. I decided to be more careful this time. It was fun though and I probaly will do it again in a day or so. Besides, I had some worries now. I had no money, no home, and even though I could get jobs in Egypt, I wasn't sure if I could here. Thisd place was definetly diffrent. If I had done what I just did in Egypt, there would've been much more open space. Here, it always semed so crowded. I waited longer then I thought, the sun was beggining to go down. "Oh great, what now?"I thought. Suddenly cars popped out in front of me. I skidded to a hault. These cars were diffrent I noticed, they had red and blue lights flaring out on top of them. Cops came out of the car, holding guns at me. "Freeze!"they ordered. People were looking at what was happening. I never thought about what it would be like to have a bunch of people staring at you but I felt pitiful at the moment. I slapped a hand over my helmet, oh the humiliation. "You the boy who sped recklessly down the streets?"asked one of them. I sighed, this was a break for me. I wasn't a stranger to lying. "Nope, I just got here"I lied with enough sincerity that I nearly fooled myself. "Allright, you should get home. I'll escort you"he said. Oh great! What would they do to me if they found out I didn't have a home? Would they lock me away? Kill me on the spot? I should've learned about America before coming but then again I didn't really have the time."No thanks, I'll be fine on my own"I lied. "Very well. Get home soon. People shouldn't be out while that maniac's on the loose"he said. I didn't much like being called a maniac but I was safe for now at least. These cops were such idiots! As the police drove away, I went back on my motorbike, staring at the handle bars.

Coming here was a mistake. I had no home, nowhere to go. "You're not from around here, are ya?"I heared a voice ask. I looked behind me and saw a man standing there, a tall buff man with a wife beater shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and bald. This man could kill me with his bare hands! He laughed. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt ya. What's your name?"he asked. Should I give it to him? Looking into his eyes I felt another wave of fear and felt best not to lie to him. "Malik Isthar"I said with a gulp. "Isthar? You from Korea or something?"he asked. Korea, was it like Egypt? Is that why he associated my name with it? Better awnser, don't wanna anger him?"Egypt sir"I said. "Egypt, eh? That's where they mummify people and stuff, right?"he asked. I shook my head. "No, we don't do that"said Malik. The truth is, maybe they did. He only knew so much since six of his sixteen years were spent above ground. "You need an escort home?"he asked. Again with this escort. Was it custom to ask to escort someone home in America? "No, I'm allright"I said. I rode off quickly before he could strangle me, at least I assumed he would. I drove around through the night, to accomplish what, don't ask me. Eventualy my motorbike was out of gas and I had to stop. I kicked it in anger, nearly hurting my poor toe. "Hello there, need help?"he heared a gentle voice ask. Turning around he saw an old woman in somekind of black gown with a hood, some of it white at the top. "Why do you dress like that, if you don't mind me asking?"I asked. "I'm a Nun, you know what Nuns are?"she asked. I shook my head. "Are you from around here?"she asked. Unlike the man from before, this woman gave me a feeling of comfrot, of security. I took my helmet off and placed it on the bike. "I come from Egypt"I admmited. "Egypt? Wait, you mean you don't live in America?"she asked. I shook my head."I snuck on a boat"I said. I couldn't bring myself to lie to her, like some mystical force was keeping me from lying.

"I see. You don't have a home I take it?"she asked. I shook my head again. "Come inside with me. We'll take care of your motorbike. It is yours, right?"she asked. I nodded and she put a hand on my back. I seethed aloud in pain, falling to my knees. That place was still very sore even after all these years. "I'm sorry, what happened to your back?"she asked. I couldn't tell her. I had to lie, I could this time. "Nothing" I said. She felt her hand around my back. "Your back dosen't feel right, let me see it"she said now that we were inside. It was somekind of sanctuary. Large colored windows, statues and crosses were around. "No, please"I said. "It's okay, I understand your problem but you must let me see"she said. How did she know? How could she? She unbuttoned by shirt and whipped it off. She went behind me and gasped. I turned and saw a hand over her mouth. "Dear God, what happened?"she asked, placing her hands on my shoulders. She turned me around, she looked afraid. This place brought an even greater feeling of truth, one I couldn't even begin to fight. "M-my father, he carved the scriptures on my back"I said nervously. "You poor thing, when did this happen/"she asked. "Six years ago"I said. "Six years? How old are you?"she asked. "Sixteen"I said. "Oh lord, please help this soul"she said, putting her finger on her forehead, chest, then her shoulders. I mimicked the motion but didn't feel anything. "No wonder you ran away, it's a good thing you know English. How long have you been in America?"she asked. "Just today"I said. I don't remember how long the trip was nor do I remember doing much during it. "Let's get you cleaned up up. What's your name?"she asked. "Malik Isthar"I said.

?POV

I need more blood. I need to kill, I need to torture. It's all I live for, it's my hunger. I must be fed. The lust is too strong to resist. I feel supressed by this place. I don't have any strength now. I will wait. Feed me Malik, feed me. I need more. Much more.

That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter Malik starts school. I'm sure you can probaly guess who was speaking at the end but it wouldn't make sense to give him a name yet. The majority of the story will be told through Malik's POV but there will be times when we shift to another POV. Despite a few obvious supernatural traits, this will mostly be a down to earth fic. Anyway, enjoy, and review!


	2. School Life Begins

I've never done this before but before every chapter(if I remember) I'll try responding to all readers.

Darkside Girl-Yeah, I suppose the big paragraphs can make reading a little hard but I can't really help it, it's the way it turns out, especialy when writing from a charicter's POV.

Enter The Light-Chapter 2

I found out about the Church, it's some place of worship. There is only one God worshipped, and he is simply called God. I had spent the rest of the day learning what I could about this God. This was odd indeed, but now, the Nun as she's called, her name being Sister Mary, allready enrolled me into a school. "No, no!"I cried, not understanding that school was diffrent then studying the ancient scriptures. When she explained to me about school, I felt much better. Yes, this wasn't anything like studying the scriptures. Of course, I would be studying but I would never have to abandon the light again. Since it was my first day I wouldn't be getting anything until the school day was over. I heared it was only a few days into the school year so I won't have missed much. I never went to any school on Egypt, so Sister Mary simply put me in ninthgrade based on my age. She said someone of my age would probaly be more suited in tenth but I wouldn't have a chance unless I entered Ninth grade first. She wrote directions down and thus began my first day of school.

I was as nervous as right before my Tomb Keeper initiation. Of course I had every right to be nervous, as I got nothing but what I expected and even worse from that. I insisted on keeping my jewlery and the Rod with me, the rod being my father's memento. She didn't know of course that I murdered my father. She would never house a murderer! She thought my loyalty to be as forgiving as Christ. When she said it, I didn't know who Christ was, so I asked if that was a friend of hers. I can still remember that roaring laughter, then she said"I suppose you could say that"

This went against everything I was taught in Egypt about the Gods, Orsiris, Ra, Isis who my sister was named after, Anubis and of course the most important God, Amonre. There were other Gods but I could never memorize them all. The school building was tall, and above ground just as she said it was! Many others, some closer to my age then others were headings towards the entrance. I gulped, what would they think of me? They had to wait outside the doors, apparently this was customary. I walked slowly towards them, I could feel and see eyes looking onto me. "Whoa, who's that? What's with the jewlery?"asked one kid. Soon the whole crowd of them were looking at me weirdly. I never expected to feel so alienated in large crowds like this. Just like before when everyone was looking at me. I felt the Rod being snatched out of my hands. Looking up, I saw a much bigger boy then I. He wore a Black shirt with something highly offensive written on it that I wish not to repeat, jeans and other such American clothes. "Give me that!"Iyelled. They all just laughed, I never felt so overwhelmed. "Man, this thing's gotta be worth a ton"he said. Their laughs became louder, I couldn't stand it. I grabbed the Rod. "BACK OFF!"I yelled. His grip was soon gone and I, along with the others looked on shocked as he was sent flying towards the wall. I heared the Rod had powers but I never thought I could unlock them. I couldn't have been ready yet. I held it in my arms, then looked around, everyone looked positively frightened.

Soon several adults came out, all coming towards me. One of them, who looked to be the head of it, snatched the Rod from me. "Come with me"he said. I heared some odd ooh sound from the others. What this meant I didn't know. He looked angry as did the others with him. We stopped in somekind of room with a large desk and many chairs. One of the woman shoved me down roughly on my seat. I could've done without that. "Brining weapons to school is a very serious offense young man"he said. What an insult! "That's not a weapon! That's a memento of my father!"I yelled back. The adults scolded me, I could feel the weight of their anger piling down on me. "You realize I'm going to have to call your parents about this"he said. I was boiling, this man's words were an insult to me. I concealed my anger, seeing their angry looks and lowered my head. "My parents are dead"I said solemnly. None of them seemed to care as I looked up. "You find this an excuse to bring harm to other students?"he asked. That foolish man! What ignorance! "He tried to steal it away from me"I said. "Well then"he said, the others now exiting the room at the rining of a bell. They closed the door behind them. "As the Principal here, I have every right to confiscate any items I consider a distraction or to be dangerous, and such your weapon will remain confiscated!"

I wanted to murder this man, I hated him! I stood up quickly, almost making myself lighyt headed. "That item means everything to me! I'd rather die then lose it!"I yelled. "Keep your voice down and sit!"he ordered. I reluctantly obeyed him. I was driven to kill my father with paticular ease, so why wasn't I just taking the rod and stabbing him allready? "What's your name?"he asked. I held back the bitterness in my voice. "Malik Isthar"I said. He sighed. "Your real name"he said. There was no end to his ignorance. "That is my name!"I said trying my hardest not to yell. I'll be damned if I could take much more of him. "You realize that's an Arabic name"he said. "I'm Egyptian!"I retorted. He shrugged. He didn't even seem to realize how frustrating he was. "I also wish for you to remove that jewlery, such an amount is a distraction to other students. If these things mean so much to you, you shouldn't bring them here where they could get stolen"he said. I began to calm down, he was becoming less annoying. "This is all I have back from Egypt, I wear them everywhere"I said. He yawned, the bastard!

"I see you're the new one we heared about. You're a violent one, not something I'd expect from one who's been raised by a Nun"he said. "I've onmly known her for a day, I just came from Egypt a day or so ago. My parents are both dead, my brother and sister remain in Egypt"I said. "If your parents are dead, how did you come here?"he asked. "Long story"I said. He sighed again. Your clothing is also against the dress code. Far too much of you is exposed. Go to the nurse for a new shirt"he said. "What!"I said. "Do it!"he said. I stomped off, muttering a curse under my breath. I had leaft the door open, the Principal leering at me. "I'll be back for my Rod. You better have it"I threatened and walked away before he could respond. I was handed a piece of paper as I exited. Looking at it, I saw it was my schedule. I was taught how to read one by Sister Mary yesterday so I knew where to go. Looking at the clock on the wall, I saw I could make it just in time for homeroom if I hurried. I felt diffrent without my Rod, like I was naked. I hated that man. Just as the bell rung again, I was inside. Many others wre in the room, and all eyes were focused on me. "You must be the new boy. What's your name?"asked the female teacher. I saw bitterness in her eyes. She was one of the ones from the office. She pretended not to have seen me before. "Malik Isthar"I said. "Don't you dare make trouble for me, don't you dare. I've dealt with trouble makers like you"she whispered harshly. This school wasn't turning out to be much of an imporvement over my years underground. I simply hmphed her and took an empty desk, just to show her I wasn't intimidated. I was a murderer, I shouldn't be intimidated by anyone. "Nice jewlery"said one kid. "Thank you"I said politely enough. The boy had dark yellow hair with the typical American clothes on. Blue jean shorts, sandles, and a white T-shirt. "Malik's your name, huh?"he asked. "My name is actualy Mariku but my name literaly is Malik, which is what I've always been refered to as"I said. "My name's Steve Michales. What class you got next?"he asked. Well this one was turning out to be decent anyway. I looked and told him it was Science. "Oh man, I won't see ya next period. Oh well, see ya later"he said. The bell rang just then. Looking at the schedule, I saw Science would be in this room, the teacher named Miss Douglas. Ra, this was terrbile! I didn't know the first thing about Science, and I was having it with a teacher who'd love to see me dead. School is positively awful!

"If I have to put up with you in class then you better hope I grow a happy mood. Hooligans like you make me sick"she said. Ra woman, you're lucky your Principal isn't propped up dead against the wall in his own blood like my father, and especialy you! All the other students had cleared out, I'm the only one who has to endure her twice! The other students were heading in, many girls and boys alike. As soon as they were settled, Miss Douglas began the torture. "We have a new student in class, his name is Malik Isthar. He comes from Korea-"Egypt"I corrected. "Don't interupt me! Like I was saying, he's from Korea and was sent here for discipline-

I stood up, where did this woman get her information! "No! I'm from Egypt, and I wasn't sent here on discipline problems!"I said. "Mr Isthar I know what I'm taking about. My word, your parents had good reason to send you here"she said. It was the Principal all over again. "My parents are dead!"I said. "Dead? Then how did you get here?"she asked. A day ago I would've been trapped but you'd be suprised what I learned about America in a day or so. "My guardian sent me here for a better life. I was forced to live underground for most of my life"I said. The other students laughed. Laughed! How was this funny? "Don't make up stories"she said. "I'm not making anything up, you don't know anything about me!"I said. "Down to the Principal's office, now!"she said. This made no sense to me. "This class isn't over yet, besides I don't appear to have class with him"I said reading my schedule. The children roared with laughter, for what? "GO! If youy're going to tell the class stories don't do it on my time"she said. "By Ra woman, you're as ignorant as that Principal! You don't know anything about me!"I yelled. "OUT!"she yelled.

I stormed out, but I wasn't staying at the Principal's office. I was going back for my Rod and then leaving. Damn this infernal school to Hell! I had a good memory and found my way to the Principal's office. "Not even five minutes in a classroom and you're back here. I know your type, you'll end up in some street gang and end up a crack addict"he said. I didn't know what a crack addict was and I didn't care. My Rod was leaning in the corner. I walked over to it but he leaped up in front of me. "You haven't earned this back yet"he said. He was back on top as the most annoying person. "I have no reason to stay here with those as ignorant as you"I said. "You must earn it"he repeated. The Rod glew faintly before flying up into my hand. "What!"gasped the Principal. I smirked and walked off. "Get back here! I'll call the Police!"he said. I stopped anmgrily. "Leave me alone! I've had it with your ignorance!"I spat at him. "How have I been ignorant?"he asked. "How haven't you been? You and that idiot Douglas don't know anything about me! She told the class I was from Korea and was sent by my parents for discipline reasons"I said. "Sounds accurate"he said. "I'm from Egypt! My parents are dead! I was sent here to get away from Egypt, not for discipline!"I said. "It's a very nice story but I want the truth"he said. "IT IS THE TRUTH! EVERYTHING I'VE TOLD YOU IS THE TRUTH! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, LOOK AT THIS!"i roared with fury. I unbuttoned my shirt and showed him my back. "I don't tolerate indecent exposure or tattoos"he said. I learned of what tattoos were, having seen them on the arms of some people. "This wasn't painted on me, it was engraved in my body"I said, putting my hand down it. I seethed a little, still much pain. He put his hand on and then yanked it right off. "You're a masochist!"he said. "No, I was a tomb keeper! My father engravced this in my back!"I said, putting my shirt back on.

"I see you still haven't replaced that shirt like I asked"he said. I had it, I pointed the Rod at him, then saw his eyes become blank. I felt the power flow through and I allready knew how to control it! I mentaly wanted him to lay his head on his desk, and he did so. I smiled. I found something called a speaker, which I heared him speak through in the halls. His tested using him to talk, he sounded like his normal self. Through the speaker, I had him say"Miss Douglas you are an asshole. Miss Douglas you are an asshole. I will be returning Malik Isthar to class and if you don't apoligize to him, you will be fired on the spot. That is all"I turned the speaker off, it was simple to use. I walked out unnoticed, looking at my rod with a smile. The knowledge of how to use it just came to me. I licked my chops, school was going to be very good for me. I wish I could go back in time to see Miss Douglas give me such a bitter and reluctant apology. I held back a laugh, looking at her feel like a fool. Looking at the other students, they gave me a smile. I was overwhelmed by their smiles. The rest of the class went by smoothly enough, I was beggining to get the hang of things. At the end of class, Miss Douglas assigned partners, and I was paired with a girl named Hera. She had lucious long purple hair, with a silk white shirt which made her look snuggled, long blue silk pats and red sneakers.

"No one likes Miss Douglas that much so don't worry about it. You're one of the few who stood up to her"she said. I held back a blush, thanking her. "You're weired, but in a good way. You really are from Egypt, wow. You must not know much about us"she said. "No, the basics only"I said. "Don't worry, I'll help you out. Hera"she said extending her hand. "Malik"I responded, returning the handshake. Egypt and America held a few simalar barebone customs it seemed. I still had much to learn.

?POV:

Oh, such a pretty girl. I want to fuck her good, then torture her, then kill her. I want that other bitch's blood as well, and everyone else. So many people to kill and torture, it's overwhelming. Get them close to me little Malik, feed me their blood, their agony. My lust is growing strong, I need it, Malik.

To Be Continued...

Some of you may be wondering about Yami Malik's(c'mon, who did you think it was)dialouge. I can assure you this is not my take on the charicter, in the original series Yami Malik is like this. He enjoys torturing and killing people, he has no real goal. He's slightly more sedistic in this fic but it's not far off his original charicter and given the situation, it would make more sense for him to be more viscous.


	3. Relationships

Darkside Girl-Thanks for the ever positive remark. You said you've never seen the Anime. I believe he's a little more psychotic in the manga but the anime version is still prety bad however the dub version makes him look like an idiotm but I'm rambling now.

Inuhanyou-fire-sit-Yes, Malik can be very scary. Like I said, his charicter in this fic isn't too far off from his charicter in the original Anime and Manga

Enter The Light-Chapter 3

As luck would have it, we had to do a project with our partner. We picked a topic and did either a report or model, depending on what we chose. None of these things which I saw was anything my father had taught me. These American schools I guess don't teach about Dark Alchemy or ancient scriptures. "Which one do you want to do Malik?"she asked me. "I, don't know what any of these even are"I admitted. "Seriously? Egyptian schools must not teach much. Okay, we'll take the topic on Darwin's Evolution Theory"said Hera. I was impressed, it sounded like a highly advanced topic. "Very well. Malik, I don't care if you are new, I expect you to do much of the project"she said. "Don't worry, once he get's the hang of it he'll help me"said Hera. Her words earlier implied she would've slapped Miss Douglas. Just like my tolerance towards my father, even after the initiation. The bell rang at that moment. "What class you got next?"she asked.

I looked at my schedule. While controlling the principal's mind I had only obtained small information, such as firing people and other things. If I held him under my conmtrol for a little longer, I might've found out about how these classes work. "Gym"I said. "That's too bad, well, maybe another class. See ya"she said, picking her things up and running out. I asked for directions from one of my teachers as to where the gym was. Unlike classrooms, Gym didn't appear to have a number. Once he told me it was simple to find, down near the cafeteria. I made it in plenty of time, all kinds of boys were fooling around with, what I heared from a conversastion, was a Basketball. "Hey, Malik man"called Steve. I smiled, it was nice to see someone friendly. I walked over to where he sat on the bleachers which apparently were in the Gym all the time. I only saw bleachers outdoors before now. He put his hand up, which I reconized as the gesture of a high five. We clapped hands.

"Whoa, what's with the big golden stick"he said noticing my Rod. "This is my Millenium Rod, a memento of my father"I said. "Oh, sorry to hear that. Anyway, you probaly don't have any Gym clothes so I'm not sure if the teacher will let you play today"he said. Looking around, I noticied no females anywhere around. "Where are the girls? There only seem to be boys in this class"I said. "Oh, I guess your school from before isn't in this state. In high school boys and girls have seperate Gym classes though sometimes we play together"he said. "Why?"I asked. He shrugged. "Allright, you must be the new boy"said a tall, buff black haired man. He stuck his hand out, to which I accepted. "Malik Isthar"I said. Wow, he could really squeeze! "Heared your name on the announcements, never knew Mr Besko to act like that"he said. Mr Besko, now I know the name of one who I will forever despise. "I'm Mr Gordons. I'm afraid without gym clothes you'll have to sit this game out. Course watching will give you a preview of your classmates atheltisism, to settle your nerves"he said jokingly. I sat on the bench and soon two teams were made and they had to put on red or yellow tops, depending on what team they were on. Steve was on thed yellow team, which of course I wanted to win.

They played Baseball, which seemed to be a popular game. As the game went along I began learning the rules. They were rather simple, which was good. At some points I felt an urge to use my Rod on someone, just for fun. I held back, i would only use this when I really needed to. Steve's team lost 28 to 26, oh the agony of defeat! They went back to change just before the bell rang. I looked at my schedule,Study Hall was next. Oh Ra, I had to study scriptures! When I entered however I found out it was simply a time for people to catch up on homework and such. Hera was in the class and she waved to me. She ws with a few other girels who called me over. I felt quite flattered, as well as nervous. "Malik, huh? Hera told us all about you, the new bad boy in school"she said. Bad Boy? Oh Ra, they thought me a hooligan! "What you did to Steiner was great, he deserved it after all these years"said another girl. One had long black hair with a hair ribbon, a long red sleeved shirt with black outter lining, blue jeans and white sneakers. The other had red hair and was wearing a white skirt with red sneakers and white knee high socks. "This is Cartina"Hera introduced, the back haired one. "This is Courtner"she said about the other one. I waved weakly, to which they giggled more. What was I doing wrong?

"While we're here, we should get to work"said Hera. She got out a Science text book and began explaining everything to me. I was subconciously absorbing the information while listening to the way she spoke, her voice was greatly luring.

?POV

I got out. Yes, I got out, a little. My face stretched out, my voice heared. She held back a scream, the fear was great. I wanted to fucking rape her to death right there, but little Malik pushed me down. Get me closer to her, little Malik. Get her all by herself. Let me have her, it's only fair.

Malik POV

I shook my head, I dazed out for some reason. "You allright?"I asked to Hera who looked a little frightened. "Y-yes, I'm fine. Listen, why don't you come to my house and we can start on the report? Here"she said taking a pen. She began writing something on my hand. I snatched it back with fear. I saw she looked stunned. "I apoligize, I, don't like sharp objects on me"I said. She shrugged, taking a piece of paper out and writing something down before handing it to me. "It's my address. 6:00, don't be late"she said. The other grils made an oowing sound. "Here, study what you can"she said. I read through the book lazily until the whole eighty minutes were finally up. I re-read over and over, so I could show her how good I was at this. Now, it was lunchtime, then one last class and it would be all over.

I recieved many stares as I waited patiently in the lunch line. Some of which were at my Millenium Rod. I felt like controlling one of those kids and making them fight one another but thoughts shifted back to Hera. I was in love. I'm a murderer though, I can't fall in love. I sat down alone at first, with sphagetti, corn and a carton of mlik. Then a tray was placed down next to me and I saw Steve. "Malik man, thought I'd never find ya. You liking school so far?"he asked. I shrugged. "You could make money with that jewlery"he said pointing to my bracelets. "No thanks, I, have attachments to these as well. I recieved them from my homeland in Egypt"I said. "Egypt, so you live with mummies and stuff?"he asked. It was in a joking tone but I didn't much get the joke. "How long you been here in America?"he asked. "A day or so"I admitted. "Whoa, new comer! No wonder you don't know so much, no offense. What's school like in Egypt?"he asked. "You stay underground and study the scriptures of the nameless pharoah from the 18th dynasty"I said. I wasn't sure if I should tell him more.

"That's all you learn?"he asked. "I also learn a special egyptian language only read and spoken by high ranking egyptian officials"I said. "So you a big guy in Egypt, huh? Egypt have a mafia?"he asked. Mafia? I shook my head, I doubted we had whatever a Mafia was. "Can you speak some of it?"he asked. I spoke a sentence in it, which translated to "I know this language"

"Cool, so what are you exactly in Egypt?"he asked. "A Tomb Keeper"I admitted. SHould I really be admitting all this? The lunch bell rang and I headed to my last class, History. The teacher was Miss Merol. "Malik, today we're going to be starting a chapter on ancient Egypt. Can you share with us any information you have on ancient Egypt?"she asked. I nodded. "For most of my life I've studied the scriptures of the nameless Pharoah from the 18th dynasty"I said. "Interesting, I don't believe we have that kind of information. Sit down over there Malik"she said. I simply listened all class. Not closely, I was waiting for the moment I could see Hera. I couldn't wait. FInally, the bell rang and I headed out.

?POV

Take me to Hera, little Malik. I can't wait to see her. Ku ku ku.

To Be Continued


	4. Alienation

Inuhayoufireset-What happened? Did her account get deleted because of all her reviews are gone and you can't remove signed reviews.

Darkside Girl-Yes, Ku Ku Ku is the japanese equivalent of ha ha ha, though sometimes they just say ha ha. Ku ku ku is a laugh they have creepier people do. Once again, thanks for your support.

Enter The Light-Chapter 4

I told Sister Mary where I was going and she sent me off, she seemed happy. For me I suppose. I was in paradise. I wrote down what Hera wrote on my hand on paper knowing the ink would be wiped away long before I made it there. I had learned how to track houses down by adresses as it was simalar to finding rooms in the school. I finally found it and screwed up my courage, knocking at the door. I heared much giggling from somewhere but I didn't know where. The door opened and a large black bearded man stood there. "Who the hell are you?"he asked rudely. I was a little nervous but I had the rod with me. "Malik, your daughter wished to see me?"asked Malik. I fell down with an abomidable pain in my skull. "Oh, so you're the hooligan who's been playing grab ass with my daughter!"he said. Grab ass? He stomped down again and I rolled out of the way standing up. "I don't know what grab ass is but I'm certain I never did anything harmful to her"I said, stepping back from another swing. "I'm gonna beat your ass red!"he yelled. I took my Rod out from behind and pointed it at him. He stopped dead, his eyes becoming blank. "Tell me what this grab ass is"I stated. "You, pinched my daughter's ass and tried to force kisses on her, that's what I was told"he said. I was mortified, as much as I would've loved to get that close, I never would've done anything without her consent.

"My God, you are a freak!"I heared a voice say. I turned around and saw Cartina and Courtney in the bushes, standing up. "What are you doing here? Where's Hera?"I asked. "Hera's at our place, away from you!"yelled Cartina. "What is this, what have I done to offend her?"I asked. "We knew something was up with you, first Steiner, then the Principal acts weired, we don't know what you are but you better stay away from us!"yelled Courtney. "You didn't mind me earlier"I said, with a trembling body. "We didn't worry too much until we found out what else you can do. Just stay away from us!"yelled Courtney. I lowered my head, the father falling face first. He would be unconcious for a few hours. I held back the tears. "Hera's scared to death of you now, and soon everyone in the school will know the truth. Go back to Egypt!"yelled Courtney. My love fears me, my only love. Perhaps I should return to Egypt. I'm not accomplishing anything here. How do I get back to Egypt? Will another boat come along?

I went home sorrowful that night. I spent the time reading the Bible, looking for an awnser, looking for God to give me an awnser. I found none. It got much worse the next day. I walked to school with a head hung low. I hoped Courtney and Cartina were unsucsessful in spreading the news. Then I would at least have Steven. When I arrived, I found police cars all in front of the school. "That's him!"yelled Steve pointing at me. There were dozens of them there, now pointing there guns at me. "Drop the weapon! Drop the weapon!"they said. I grabbed my Rod, that's what they meant. "Drop it or we'll shoot!"they yelled. I looked at Steve, then at Hera. This was all wrong, so wrong. I clutched my head, tears falling.

?POV

Yes! I emerged fully now, in full control once again. I licked my chops, so many people to kill. They all looked at me with disbelief. I moved my arms and legs abit, to get back the feeling of being in full control. I licked the rod. "Drop those toys. I'm going to kill you all eventualy but I might save you for later"I said. "You heared him, he threatened us all! Shoot him down!"I heared Miss Douglas yell. So many victims to torture, so many to kill. It was too much, the erectness flowed through my body like an adreniline rush. "Miss Douglas, your blood should taste well"I said. "Quit the faking!"yelled one of them. Why waste time? I walked forward, the police shooting at me but the bullets dropped before my Rod. I walked right past them and to the boy, taking the cap off the rod, revealing a nice and large needle. I grabbed him by the arm and stabbed him. Oh what a rush! The thrill was back, listening to his screams and his blood spraying, I stabbed again, and again! Oh I loved this, I kept stabbing at all areas laughing loudly. The rod delfected off anyone who tried to get at me. So much blood sprayed but it wasn't enough, he wasn't dead yet anyway! He hung limply in my grip as I continued, until finally I saw him breath no more. I dropped him and leaft his corpse to bleed, ah, satisfaction, at least for now.

Most people had stepped back, scared, too much to move. "I must thank you all for making this possible. I feed off hatred, at first it was Malik's, but then I could feed off yours. That's why I love humans, they discriminate so quickly and it allows me to come out. This boy was a warm up, I'm coming for you all. Except you Hera"I said pointing. Everyone looked towards her. "You broke my other self's heart, you should've seen how pitiful he looked, scanning through the bible for awnsers and finding only sadness. You are like me, you use and toy with others, same as your friends. I want all three of you to be my slave girls, consider it a thank you for allowing me this chance. I bid you all farewell"

I walked away and none of them dared to come after me. With the constant feed of energy, I could take control of younger Malik whnever I wish.

MalikPOV

My eyes fluttered open to the darkness of the sewer. I remembered what happened up until the police threatened to shoot. Everything else, no matter how hard I tried to remember, was a blank. I stood up, what now? I could never go back. At least, not here. Perhaps in another place I can find someway to atone. I dared not go above ground yet however. I kept walking aimlessly, keeping the Rod in my belt buckle. It was my only family here, my only friend here. "This God dosen't care for me, the only family I have is back in Egypt with Rishid and Isis. I can't go back now though, there's no way"I said. I slammed my fist against the wall, everyone had turned against me. I did nothing to them yet they give me hate for my power? Why fear me when I have done nothing to them? I looked at my Rod. "Is there anyplace I can live without hate and syn stalking me?"I asked with tear filled eyes.

?POV

Sure there is little Malik, one place. It's called Hell, there's no hate or syn. Only suffering. It sounds like a Paradise, Ku ku ku. Don't go too far little Malik, I still have victims here, including my three slave girls.

TBC


	5. Kidnapping and a Boat Ride

Darkside Girl-Glad you're enjoying it. At least someone is.

Enter The Light-Chapter 5

I walked miles and miles, at least it felt like that, until I finally decided to take a rest. I had no destination in mind, my mind was too busy with everything else. I need to go back to Egypt, no question. I can't atone for anything here. Besides, I miss my family so much. I really do. I'm sure they're worried, especialy my brother Rishid. Rishid, Isis. Oh, I'm becoming so sleepy, I walked further then I thought. "I better rest for now. I'll need all my energy for the trip. I will return to Egypt no matter what. The sewer was darker now so I knew it was nightime, as usualy there was much light from the outside.

?POV

Hope you haven't wandered too far little Malik. I climbed up, pushing the lid away and found myself right across from the church where little Malik stayed. I hate that place, it gives me this feeling of light, not the light you can see but feel. I hate light, I want darkness. I knew where to go. I walked myself down in front of little Hera's house, the lights were all out. I licked my chops, I couldn't wait to see my slave girl, Ku Ku Ku. I invinted myself in, my Rod easily able to undo the lock on the door. It was dark inside, everyone was asleep. How perfect.

I walked up the stairs and found one door open, with the light on. Was it her? I walked quietly down, peeking in and I saw it was her, still dressed. She couldn't well sleep. That's allright. I stepped forward and we met eyes, not before my Rod paralyzed her body. There was that one spot in the mind to hit, that's all it took. I turned the light switch off, walking over to her body. The fear in her eyes remained frozen which was good, I liked that look. I rubbed my hand down her body, even scratching her chin. She was so lovely. I took control of her mind now, and she obidiently followed me out. As I stepped out, I remembered the downfall of things, that little Malik would eventualy take control again, why? I didn't need to think hard, even though he isn't aware of me, our thoughts are connected. I sensed strength coming from his love for Rishid and Isis. "Looks like we'll be heading to Egypt to do some killing. Don't worry, we'll come back. We have so much to do"I said. I remembered little Malik passing by the docks while he rode his motorbike around. That was where to go.

I remembered distinctly where I saw it and we walked down together, the boat guarded by two men. Subdueing them was simple with my Rod, while still keeping control over Hera. We stepped inside the boat, I decided to put partial control over one of the guards and ordered him to ride this boat to Egypt. We waited down below in a room until he finally took off. He had only enough will to get to Egypt without my help. He didn't have enough to even begin resisting. I had Hera lay down on the bed, the bottom one. I could keep Malik locked away for a wekk at most , which was long enough. I decided to lock him away in my mind now. He's unconcious and locked away he'll remain son. However he will be able to awaken and break away as long as Isis and Rishid remain alive. One week, that's all. I released my control over Hera, I could only do so much.

Hera's POV

My eyes fluttered open, I felt groggily. I jolted awake when I saw I wasn't in my room, remembering seeing Malik for an instant, then things went black. I covered my mouth, he was standing right there. He saw me and gave me a wave. I imidiately sat straight up and rushed through the door. I was suprised when he didn't try to stop me and found out why when I came up. I was on the top deck of a moving boat. "Isn't it a lovely view?"asked Malik. "Forget this, I'm jumping"I said. My body wouldn't respond again. It came to me last night that I saw him for more then an instant, he was there rubbing his hand on me while I wasn't able to move. He walked away but I still couldn't move even an inch. Oh God, I may suffocate! Then I felt my lungs, chest and mouth able to move, enough to breathe. I took in deep breaths, but I could do nothing else. Malik came back, that sick smile on his face. He came behind me and grabbed my arm, before I felt able to move again. "Ow!"I moaned as he walked me back down. it hurt so much, I couldn't fight back. He shoved me into the room on the bed. He took out a pair of cuffs and locked one of my arms in before I could rush away. Then he took the other cuff and locked it around the beam supporting the bunk beds. I still had a free arm but it didn't do me good. I couldn't break cuffs if my lifge depended on it, which it did!

I looked at him fearfuly, there were no options leaft except to try and withstand this creep. "Malik, I, I was just scared, I didn't know what to think"I pleaded. It was true, I never really hated him, I was just so scared. "I'm not mad at you, I love you. Such a tender, virgin body. I'm going to spare you, and make you my slave. Once we return from Egypt I'll have your other friends join you as well"he said. Okay, brute force was out of the question, the cuff would hold me. I couldn't slip out either, not without cutting myself. That would make me weak and he would easily recuff me. He was dumb enough to keep one of my arms free so I just had to wait until I could use that to my advantage. "We're going to Egypt?"I asked. "Yes, I'm going to finish off little Malik's remaining family"he said. Something was wrong the way he said that. "What do you mean, you are Malik, aren't you?"I asked. "Not entirely. Let me tell you a story"he said sitting down next to me. Being so close to him sickened me. "I'm not the Malik you knew, rather a diffrent person entirely. Malik isn't even aware I exist, but I know everything about him, his thoughts, everything. He's locked away in my mind and once I kill his remaining family he'll remain that way"he said. "So you're a split personality?"I asked. "I'm not entirely sure myself what I am, so you could call it that. It happened six years ago. Malik always hated his life, the destined fate of the tomb keeper"he said.

"Tombkeeper?"I asked. Okay, now this was really getting weired. "3000 years ago, nameless pharoah locked himself away along with another evil he wasn't strong enough to defeat. His memory will have been erased, so an Isthar has been confined to protecting his tomb until he returns and return to him his memory so he may defeat the evil he couldn't before"he said. I could hardly believe this! "He, Malik, had to guard the tomb?"I asked. "Yes, and while he resented this task, it didn't bring me out. It came on his tenth birthday when he recieved initiation, where he was officialy handed the task of guarding the pharoah's tomb and returning his memory. His own father used a hot knife, tied Malik down and carved the inscriptions on his back"he said. I turned my head away, nearly puking. He stood up, taking the shirt off and I saw it, it was there but I turned my head away again. Thank the lord he put his shirt back on, but on the downside he sat back down. "I was born as a result. I took over and killed his father. He thinks he killed him, so he came here, away from his family for atonement, not even aware what my Rod could do until later. I was able to take over thanks to all of you"he said. "Oh my God"i whimpered. I never felt so low, he had suffered so much and we only added to it. Now this freak is out as a result. He stood up. "It's going to be a long trip, make yourself comfy"he said. He closed the door, he was gone for now. I needed to get the key from him somehow, but even then he still has his rod and we're who knows where. I sighed, laying out on the bed. There was nothing I could do now. I had to wait until we went back to town. Oh this was gonna be Hell.

TBC

This chapter took a little longer to update, that happens with my stories quite a bit for various reasons. Anyway I decided to spice things up a bit by having a POV from Hera. She will have more, as will Y. Malik. We'll also see normal Malik a bit.


	6. Bounds of Love

Darkside Girl-I'm glad you're still enjoying this. As fun as it is to write, it's also nice knowing someone likes it.

Kura12-Sorry, but I'm not sure how to respond. I don't even know if you liked it or not.

Enter the Light-Chapter 6

MalikPOV-Flashback

"Rishid, Rishid!"I cried, the men dragging me off. He only stood there with closed eyes. The pain I felt, I'll never forget it. He drove that knife straight into my back, carving every picture and sylabol with that burning knife. I felt something inside me that day after the initiation, something I can't explain. I always felt it inside me. I'll never forget that day.

Y.MalikPOV

I splashed the cold water on my face, wiping it off with a towel. I looked in the mirror, I've never looked better in my life. "You should look nice for a pretty slave girl"I said out loud. A few days passed. My hormones grew for blood, so I had the man steering stop at a few cities and I killed off a few unluck victims on the street. Now however, I wanted to see my lovely slave girl, Hera. I entered the room, seeing the pretty girl laying. When she saw me she gave me a hateful stare. So defiant, submissive, either way she was fine. "I hope you haven't been too lonely"I said. "Better alone then with you"she said. Nothing she said could make me mad, her words were like those of an angel, and I always wanted to demoralize an angel.

"I enjoy your defiance, but eventualy you'll grow out of it, so you can be a true slave"I said. "I'd rather die"said Hera. Such a willfull spirit I could easily break. I held her uncuffed arm down, mounting on top of her. She gave me a look of fear that was priceless. "HElrmph!"was as far as she got, I clapsed a hand over her mouth, holding her lips shut so she couldn't bite. She shivered, then I laughed getting off her. "This is the life of a slave girl Hera, you're mine anytime I want you"I said. She closed her eyes, the tears coming from her eyes were precious. I leaft her alone for now, just a test tonight. She's willfull at first, but now she knows where she stands.

Hera's POV

I wiped the tears from my eyes. I knew I was helpless but I didn't realize how bad it was until he got on top of me just then. I can't stand it any longer, I have to get out! It was impossible, the Dark Malik had the key to these cuffs. I didn't think it would be so hard to escape with only one hand cuffed but now I know better. I would swim and drown rather then be with this sicko. I lay there for hours, thinking hours on end about nothing but how to escape. I got nowhere fast.

The sun rose and i was shocked at how much time had passed. Dark Malik came in, I didn't even feel like trying to yell at him. I just wanted for this visit to end before he decided to take advantage of me. He had a glass of water in his hand. "Drink up"he said. I kept my mouth shut but he simply pointed the Rod at me. My body moved and I couldn't even feel it, let alone try and fight it. He poured the water down. A few minutes after he leaft I felt very sleepy and woozy. I might as well sleep and hope he didn't do anything while I was asleep.

Y.MalikPOV

We were finally here, at my homeland. I uncuffed Hera and brought her out into the sands of Egypt, not far from where my home was. The man was trapped in his own mind. I wanted Hera to awaken to see my homeland and such she did after being out for a few hours. "What do you think?"I asked. "Egypt"she said in awe. "Come, I want you to meet my family before they die"I said. I had just enough influence of my rod to make her unable to run. We walked down to the tomb where my family lived. Waiting for the Pharoah in his grave, that'll be their grave.

"Where's your home?"she asked, not in a nice or submissive tone, rather a sour one, though not a rebelious one. "Just ahead"I pointed out. It wasn't long before we were walking down into the tomb.

HeraPOV

Wow, unbelievable. A pharoah's tomb. Malik lived here? What am I thinking, I have other things to worry about. I can feel a small grip on me, he was using the Rod no doubt. Two people were there, one was huge in a purple robe and a scar on his face. The other was a woman. The woman gasped, the man as well. "Nice to see you too"said Dark Malik, which I lovingly refer to him as. "Malik-sama, Malik-sama! Wake up!"yelled the big guy.

"Don't even try Rishid, he's gone, and you will be too. Not to mention you Isis"said Dark Malik. He looked down towards me, Isis and Rishid seeming to have finally noticed me now. "Meet my slave girl, Hera. Hera, this is Isis, my blood sister and Rishid, my step brother"said Dark Malik. I looked away from them. "Don't you dare harm that innocent girl! You bring disgrace to my brother's name"said Isis. They were actualy sticking up for me? "He gave birth to me which is why his father died, he insulted his own name. I have never been or will never be a tombkeeper, this grave will be yours as well. If the Pharoah does return, I'll make sure to kill him"said Dark Malik. I opened my eyes, I couldn't stand to be with him. He was distracted, I saw my chance. I leaped forward, my hand gripping the rod perfectly before I fell forward with it clutched in my hands. "Bitch!"muttered Dark Malik. I rolled forward and stood myself up. He grabbed me by the hair painfuly, I screamed but held tightly onto the Rod. He was grabbing onto it, trying to pull it back. The cap fell off, revealing a needle. I didn't want to stab him, that was the body of an innocent. I felt myself fly backwards, he used the Rod's power, I realized.

"Before I kill these two, someone needs a reminder where they stand"said Dark Malik. I hit my head pretty hard, it ached. My body stood up on it's own and he smacked me across the face. I yelped in great pain, blood coming from the side of my mouth. "Stop this!"yelled Isis. I fell to my hands and knees, then got a kick in the ribs. I yelped again, holding onto my ribs as I felt more painful stomps into me. "No more!"yelled Rishid. The pain stopped, but I still didn't move. "Are you okay/"asked Isis, bending down over me. I was astonished they even cared for my health. I nodded to her, coughing up a little blood. I was in such pain, I felt like I may die. I certainly couldn't move, only lay there.

"AGHH!"I heared from Dark Malik, a jolt of hope shooting up. "W-what's happening?"I asked weakly, more blood coming from my mouth. "Brother!"gasped Isis, who still didn't drop me. I realized Malik was back. "Go see him, don't let me(a few coughs of blood)delay you"I said. "It's okay"she said. "Hera!"i heared him gasp. He raced down, bending over me. "I'm, sorry. It was my fault"I said. i coughed but very little blood this time. Malik hugged me closely, I could hear him sobbing loudly and feel his tears mixing with the blood on me. I wish I could've returned it. "Malik-sama, it's time I explained something I perhaps should've told you before"said Rishid. He brought Malik over and they talked. I kept telling Isis to go see her brother but she refused.

IsisPOV

Rishid had grabbed the rod from the evil Malik, and his presence allowed his true self to come out. I turned Hera over despite her protest. I was glad to see my brother but I felt guilty. She should never have been brought into this. By the time Hera consented to let me check her, Malik and Rishid came back.

MalikPOV

I always knew it deep down somehow. I always knew there was something inside me but never knew what. I still hedl some responsibility for what happened, but I was glad to know myself had never killed my father, or anyone. There were bruises all over Hera's back. "I'm sorry, I should never have let this kind of evil be born"I said. "I, I helped bring it out, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did"she said. Tears were flowing, and she coughed quite a bit, blood still coming. "It's-"I liked you Malik, I truly did. I love you now, now that I know who you really are"she said. She raised her trembling arm towards me. "No, stop!"I said worriedly, with tears of my own. "It wasn't your fault, your father had no right to force this onto you. Please Malik, kiss me so I know what one's like. I don't want to die, but if I do I at least want to have a kiss"she said. I bent down and kissed her on the lips, some of the blood coming onto my face.

"Let's get her to a hospital"said Isis. I nodded, they may not have been like American hospitals, in fact probaly more advaced but it should do. We could never get her home in time. We brought her to the doctor quickly, who took her in. All we could do was wait.

TBC

The POV's will mostly be of Malik and Hera, as well as Y.Malik who isn't gone yet(c'mon, who thought he'd go that easily?)


	7. Malik vs Malik

Darkside Girl-Once again thanks for the review, it's nice to have someone who reviews. There are a few who have my story on their faviroutes list but haven't said anything. It's nice to know what people think, it's the only way an author get's better.

Enter the Light-Chapter 7

Y.MalikPOV

Damn that girl, damn her! Damn Rishid as well! I'm not done yet, little Malik isn't that strong, he can't keep me in here for long! Then I'll send you all the Hell screaming, even you Hera! I won't forgive what you did, I'll kill you after all, nice and slow!

MalikPOV

All we can do for the moment is wait for Hera to heal. I put her in there, I gave birth to that vile demon, he killed my father and ruined my life! I'm not sure I can bare to know what he did to Hera, I never meant to drag anyone into this, I have to fix my syns alone, now because I failed to do so, Hera suffered. No, enough self hatred, I have to move on to make up for my syns, the spirit inside me is a part of me, so his syns are mine to bare as well. The question now is what to do. I can't simply leave Hera in Egypt. My family knows English because we're high class in Egypt and sometimes dealt with Americans. Most here in Egypt didn't speak english, most spoke Arabic. Also Hera is Christain and probaly dosen't understand about our culture since most of those in Egypt are Islam, with the exception of my family who worship the gods of Egypt, Orsiris, Obelisk and Ra(we don't really worship any of the others, not even Amonre)It's hard to believe a few days ago I didn't even know what America or Christianity was. I still don't know what Korea is though.

We stood in front of the tomb, the tomb of the nameless Pharoah from the lost 18th dynasty, who's father had a servant named Akundian, created the Millenium items. He took an entire village and burned them down into the Millenium items. For all I know, my Rod may have once been an entire family. There is myth that one survived but it's not certain. "Brother, now what do we do?"asked Isis. I let out a sigh, turning my eyes away from the tomb. "Once Hera is healed we have to getr her back to America somehow, she can't live here"I said. I didn't want to see her go, but she couldn't survive here, even with us. "I don't know how we can do that, from what I hear America is very far away"said Isis. "What about us? Should we continue living under ground and guarding the Pharoah's tomb?"asked Rishid. I shook my head, why should we! How's he so special, you don't see other Egyptains guarding a pharoah's tomb by wasting away in it. He must've been very arrogant to think he was important enough that his tomb should be guarded 3000 YEARS AFTER HIS DEATH! If the Pharoah does return, I'll make him suffer the pain we did.

"Malik-Sama, perhaps it's time we all leaft Egypt"said Rishid. "Please Rishid, call me Malik, and yes, once we return Hera to America we'll go somewhere else. Maybe this Korea I keep hearing about"I said. "Still, how?"asked Isis. "How did my darkside get here? There must be a boat around"said Malik. "Now that you mention it Malik-Sa, er Malik, there was a boat across when we took Hera to the doctor"said Rishid. I'm glad he was allready beggining to stop calling me Malik-Sama. "Good, once Hera's out of the hospital we'll bring her back home. For now let's spend the night in the tomb, our last night"I said.

IsisPOV

We came back to the hospital the next morning, Hera was as good as new. "Malik!"she said when they saw eachother. She rushed up and wrapped her arms around him, Malik returning the hug. I saw the smile on Rishid's face, and I couldn't help but smile. Malik finally found someone outside our family who cares about him. "Isn't this touching?"I gasped in horror, I heared it from Rishid too and Hera popped her head up. It was the Dark Malik, in control! He wrapped one arm around Hera's throat, holding her to him. "How!"I gasped. "His spirit was fatigued, still guilt ridden and sappy"he said. Hera was fighting back with everything she had, even kicking him in the shin but he held tight. "Let her go you bastard!"yelled Rishid. Rishid usualy didn't swear but I certainly couldn't blame him. "Bastard? You're right, I should've gotten to know my father a little better before I killed him but you can't change the past"he said. Hera pit his arm, the evil Malik screaming and waving his arm. Hera rushed towards us but was caught by the hair and pulled down. He pulled the end off his rod. "Enough! Go to Hell!"he said taking the cap of the end of his rod. I had to do something, but my millenium item couldn't do anything except protect me from his rod's mind control. He kept his foot on Hera's hair and was unable to move. Hera simply screamed loudly thrashing around. However for some reason a suprised look came over Malik's face and he stopped.

NormalPOV

In a large dark space within Malik's mind, the two stood face to face. "We'll settle this here demon only one of us can use this body and in spirit form you don't have the rod, so we're on even ground"said Malik. "This is great, I won't have to worry about you taking over anymore, then I'll kill Hera. We'll settle this in Ka battle, and I choose my Ka, Sun God of Ra!"he said. A giant yellow phoneix appeared in front of the Dark Malik. "Orsiris, appear and banish his God!"yelled Malik. Orsiris let out a blast of lightning from both it's mouths but Ra swiped them away with his wing, then turned itself into a flaming phneix, launching itself at Orsiris and burning it. Malik fell to knee, catching the breath he had lost. Orsiris was gone. "You are dark little Malik, I am your dark side, darkness can't defeat darkness"he said. "I may bare the weight of your syns demon but unlike you I'm going to repent from them. Obelisk, come forth!"he yelled. The large blue masculine God came out, striking it's fist down at Ra, Ra responding with a blast from it's mouth. The attacks clashed and a mighty explosion erupted blowing both Maliks back. Ra flew up into a firey phoneix, Obelisk punching it again, another explosion keeping the Maliks down. Ra however went through it and Obelisk shattered. Malik felt so dizzy and tired, his vision blurried.

"What a pitiful death"said Dark Malik. "No, it won't end like this! I still have a shot!"thought Malik. "Ra, come forth!"yelled Malik. "What!"yelled Dark Malik. Ra appeared now in front of Malik. Both turned in firey phneixes and clashed, explosions emmiting from them like crazy but neither one budging. "Keep going!"yelled Malik. His Ra however was shattered through. "How!"yelled Malik falling back. "Don't get it, your spirits fatigued and weak now, you can't fight anymore. Ra, send him to Hell!"yelled Dark malik. "NO!"

They both looked up, hera's spirit floating there looking down upon them. "Hera, get out, he'll kill you too!"gasped Malik. Hera floated down towards Malik, giving him a kiss. Malik's spirit began to glow. "What's going on!"gasped Dark Malik. The 3 Gods appeared in front of Malik, then mixed into a swirl. "The Gods are fusing, impossible!"gasped Dark Malik. "What the?"asked Malik. He remembered something from the scriptures, a prophecy:

The Dark one was sealed away but not defeated

When the battle of darkness against light returns

Only two unities can decide the fight

"So Hera's spirit is giving me enough strength!"he thought. "Helakti, finish off Ra and him!"ordered Malik. Dark Malik laughed. "Go ahead, you can't kill me! I'm eternal, I am Hell!"he laughed. The blast engulfed everything into light.

RishidPOV

"Malik!"I yelled. Malik sat up from the ground, he was back, thank Ra he was. "Malik, you okay?"asked Hera hugging him. "Thanks to you"he said. "Huh?"asked Hera.

MalikPOV

She must not remember what happened. I looked to the Millenium Rod. Picking it up I walked over to the ocean. "This is his source of power, without this he can't control me"said Malik. "NO!"he heared Dark Malik yell from the Rod. He dropped it into the ocean, where it sank. "Let's go"I said.

We boarded the ship and the man agreed to give us a ride back to America to drop Hera off. He lived in America so he would've had to go back anyway. Hera and I went into one of the rooms, alone. "I apoligize for whatever my other self did. I gave birth to him"I admitted. "Me and everyone else released him. He's gone now, and he's never coming back"she said. She gave me another hug and I happily returned it.

HeraPOV

I felt so warm, so safe in his arms. He wasn't muscular and certainly not big, but I still felt so shielded in him. I felt a little bad when I let go. "Will you come back to America? Your other side looked diffrent when he took you over, maybe we can convince them it was never you"I pleaded. I didn't want to leave him, not now. "I'm going to dedicate my life, to helping others to help repent for the havoc I've caused. I can't run away from America"said Malik I nodded, Isis entering the room. "Are you sure? Once in America, they can arrest you"said Isis. "Not if we testify. It was the Dark Malik who did it, he looked diffrent so it should work"I said. "What about you being kidnapped?"asked Isis. "I'll just say I ran away. I'll get in trouble from my parents but it'll be worth it. Please Malik"I begged. "I allready said i can't run away.I burried my darkside so my syn in Egpyt is done, now for America. However things won't be so easy without the Rod"he said. "Rishid and I are of adult age so we can pretend to be married, that should get us a house, correct?"asked Isis. "You'll have to buy one, but yeah it'll make you fit in easier if you're husband and wife. You allready share the same last name so you'll be able to fool everyone. If they ask, say you took your last name Isis"I said. She looked looked confused as did Malik. I couldn't help but laugh.

Epilouge:

Through photographic evidence, showing Dark Malik, regular Malik was leaft off the hook. Hera was grounded for months but she couldn't be happier. For now she would have to keep from seeing Malik since her parents forbid them seeing eachother but Malik was in town and if need be Hera could always run away to them. Rishid and Isis were managing fine, Isis opening up an egyptian museum and Rishidbecoming, among other things, a professional boxer.He was currently undefeated.

Malik was sent off to a private school and was quickly making friends. His darkside had indeed been banished forever. Malik never showed anyone the scars on his back.

MalikPOV

My private school will be having a holiday soon. After visiting Isis and Rishid, I know who else I'll be seeing. Wait for me Hera, I won't go back without seeing you.

The End

That wraps it up. The original ending involved Malik remaining in Egypt and Hera promising to come to Egypt when she was old enough on her own but sometimes the story writes itself and the story thought my ending didn't fit. I also added in a few elements from Memory World since it's the only other arc Malik's in. I couldn't help but make Rishid a professional boxer for kicks, considering how massive he is, he would be very good at it actualy. I thought the Ka battle would be the best way to finish of Y.Malik

Amonre is the cheif God in Egpytian religion, he's the one most picture when they picture an Egpytian person

Y.Bakura was the one who survived, having escaped. After seeing his village burned down, he took vengance and became the evil spirit we all know today. Akundian was ancient Kaiba's father.

In the japanese version, Yami is very arrogant at times, something the dub cuts out as they wouldn't want him to be a bad role model for kids

Ka is a monster, part of the person. Their are many Ka battles in Memory World, the final arc however neither Malik nor Dark Malik were in the Memory World itself but they are in the arc

Slifer in the dub, they named him after someone at 4kids. Guess what Slifer, you're not a God, you're a moron who works for a company that turns everything they dub into shit


End file.
